


The Guest of Honour | Loki Laufeyson

by vvicariouss



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvicariouss/pseuds/vvicariouss
Summary: Redemption is a fine thing, but whether Loki will ever be free from his lust for power keeps Dr Syden Quinn wary of her fondness for him.An original publication by @cerseiforpresident on wattpad





	1. PLAYLIST & DISCLAIMER

i. _hunter_ by galantis

    "through the flames, you're all that I see, a force that you can't deny. hear my calling, lock and load, come running to me. dancing through the midnight."

ii. _heartline_ by craig david

    "I'm not afraid at running away, tonight, no. I'll put my heart on the line for you, put my heart on the line for you. all my friends think I'm crazy, maybe I've lost my mind. "

iii. _run to you_ by liam ferrari

    "where will you go when you're holding yourself and your mind can't take it all?...if these walls keep falling down, I'll run these bruises right through. when no one else is around, I'll run back home to you."

iv. _obsessed_ by maggie lindemann

    "I feel your chest but I can't find your heart. got more muscles than the ocean, sculpted like an ancient god...yeah, I like to touch but I can't feel no love. you're looking in my eyes just to see your own reflection."

v. _enemiez_ by kiki palmer

    "keep wanting you to cross that line. I keep trying to get you to react, it never happens every time. now you're flowing through my veins, there's one way to kill this pain."

vi _. the cure_ by lady gaga

    "if I can't find the cure, I'll fix you with my love. no matter what you know, I'll fix you with my love. and if you say you're okay, I'm gonna heal you anyway. promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure."

vii. _wait_ by maroon 5

"you say I'm just another bad guy, you say I've done a lot of things I can't undo. before you tell me for the last time, I'm begging, begging, begging, begging, I'm begging you; wait."

viii. _psychadelic addict_ by anuka

    "all strictly systematic, a-b-c alphabetic, this focus is fatal, baby, please don't leave me alone...take me home and put me straight to sleep. I gotta confess, first I felt refreshed  but the aftertaste is bittersweet."

ix. _king_ by lauren aquilina

    "you can reclaim your crown, you're in control. rid of the monsters inside your head, put your faults to bed. you can be king again."

x. _wildest dreams_ by taylor swift

"he's so tall, and handsome as hell. he's so bad but he does it so well. I can see the end as it begins...you'll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burning it down. someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around."

__________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE & DISCLAIMER**

The events in this novel are purely fictional. Any similarities to people, events, etc. are entirely coincidental.

I claim no ownership of Marvel's characters or storylines, which belong entirely to them as a corporate entity. I also claim no ownership of any lyrics or songs included in this story, they belong to their artists, creators and producers. 

All opinions and statements are made **by the characters themselves** and are not intended to offend or upset.

This book will contain swearing, sexual themes and violence.

All content that does not belong to Marvel, except for song lyrics, belongs entirely to the author.

 


	2. CAST

** LOKI LAUFEYSON ** ****

_played by Tom Hiddleston_

**——————————**

** DR SYDEN QUINN ** ****

_played by Nathalie Kelley_

**——————————**   
Supporting Cast

**Chris Hemsworth** as **Thor Odinson**

 **María Elena Salinas** as **Ricarda Quinn**

 **Haley Bennet** as **Carrie**

 **James Mackay**  as **Blake**

 **Bebe Rexha** as **Nella**   **Quinn**

 **Samuel L Jackson** as **Nick Fury**

 


	3. PROLOGUE

She hated listening to her voice on record, but she persisted with rewatching recordings of her interviews with Helmut Zemo for what must have been the sixth or seventh time. Her internal cringing continued as she watched him ignore question after question of hers, unwilling to offer her anything but silence. The weekend was fast approaching but Dr Syden Quinn cared nothing for it, burying her mind in that of a complex criminal as she did day in and day out.

 

Syden may have been single at thirty, but she was successful and working a job she’d dreamed for her whole life. Being chief criminal psychologist under the direction of Nick Fury in his small government department — consisting of the remains of a once corrupt SHIELD — was undeniably at times a challenge, but one she thrived on. Her best friends and colleagues Carrie and Blake, however, not so much. Friday afternoon ticked over to Friday evening before she was ready to stop watching the tapes, but she was soon pulled out of her interview-reviewing abyss.

“Give it a break, Syd,” Carrie tapped the glass that surrounded Syden’s office. She pulled her headphones off and paused the clip on her desktop, “drinks, remember? We’re leaving now.”

 

_Right,_ she remembered, dreading the social outing.

“I’m gonna head home,” she decided, watching disappointment fill Carrie’s face and feeling the slightest bit guilty.

“No!” she whined.

“Yes,” she laughed, logging out of her computer reluctantly, “I’m exhausted.”

“Again?”

“Again,” she sighed, “watching Zemo ignore me on video is a real effort sometimes. Have a drink for me. Both of you.”

“Cheers to that,” Carrie chuckled, “see you Monday!”

 

Syden collected her things and made her way to her one-bedroom apartment in Washington DC as the sun set on another week of hard work. Locking the door behind her, she kicked off her heels and stripped her coat off, tossing it over the couch and stepping out of her tailored dark green coloured pants and unbuttoning her champagne satin top, collecting all items from the floor and taking them to her room. She emerged in an oversized t-shirt after showering the day off, pressing play on her voicemails for the day.

 

Most were unimportant, but her mother’s voice stuck out over the sound of the six o’clock news coming through her tv, requesting a call back immediately about what she seemed to think was the wedding of the century. Syden would’ve been more excited for her sister Nella’s wedding if she wasn’t so excluded from the family, but being the black sheep had become her thing and she preferred it to unhappily trying to fit in with the rest of them. She neglected to call back, figuring her mother would catch her at another time to ask yet another unnecessary planning question that really didn’t need Syden’s attention or input.

 

Soundtracking her night-in to one of her many Spotify playlists over the news while she began to cook dinner, she started to let go of the annoyance she felt about the wedding and thinking about all the exciting things happening at work. Weekend wasn’t really in her vocabulary and if it didn’t consist of looking at files she’d brought home for extra research, then it was an awkward social event with Carrie and Blake or a new Netflix Original or R&B album that occupied the two rather empty days.

 

She turned on the stove, throwing an assortment of sauce ingredients into a pan with some sliced chicken, rapping along to Cardi B’s _Bodak Yellow_ all the while and dancing like she was twenty-two as she prepared a delicious dinner for one that would serve as lunch tomorrow, too. As a treat, she opened a bottle of Pinot and got stuck in to the first of two glasses, tasting her sauce and cooking the pasta on the side. This was her kind of Friday night and she laughed while she thanked herself for declining the invite out to drinks with her colleagues and best friends.

 

“ _If I see you and I don’t speak, that means I don’t fuck with you. I’m a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves,_ ” she laughed, knowing that if anyone ever saw this side of her that they would too. When she was alone, she got to stop being the perfect girl. Reputation was everything in her job — and hers was perfect — so it was nice to let loose on her own and forget the rules and regulations she’d lived her life by.

 

Thoughts of work still filled her head, though. Everyone seemed to hate Zemo based on his actions — and fair enough, he’d done terrible things for vengeance and deserved to be locked away — but her compassion compelled her to feel for him. Behind everything he did was a love for his family, for his country and while he expressed it terribly, her heart broke for him while her mind was running rampant with theories and conclusions about his decisions and the psychology of such a dangerous criminal who was grief-stricken to the point of what sometimes seemed like dissociation. She was fascinated by him and his ideals, despite them not aligning with her own. She was on the side of the law, but she certainly hated to look at everything as if right and wrong were like black and white.

 

A knock sounded at her door and she jumped, not having expected any company while she was in her zone. _If this is drunk Carrie already,_ she rolled her eyes, hoping that it was a wrong apartment call for a delivery or something as such. Still in the oversized t-shirt that reached halfway down to her knees while her music played, she opened the door. _Oh, God,_ she thought immediately as she saw two of them standing at there.

 

On the left was the gallant blonde God of Thunder who she’d gotten to know some years ago and on the right was his dark haired brother who was far less known to her and certainly couldn’t bode well. Syden stared at him for a moment in shock, never having seen him in person but having studied him occasionally and making assumptions about him that all seemed to fade away when his cool blue eyes stared back at her in her less-than-appropriate attire. Cardi B continued in the background while both Asgardian brothers stood at her door with awkward smiles on their perfectly crafted faces.

 

_I get the money and go, this shit is hot like a stove. My pussy glitter is gold, tell that lil’ bitch play her role._

“Charming lyrics,” Loki Laufeyson quipped, holding her gaze.

“May we come in, Syden?” his brother asked politely.

 

_This can’t be good,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After almost a year since this idea was first conceived, I've reached the halfway mark on pre-writing which means it's prologue time! I can't wait to take you on Syden and Loki's journey...see you back here in a few months for the full book.


End file.
